disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170722042909
DCR Wiki Show: Generation vs Generation Episode 1: The Way the Cookie Crumbles It was 9:00pm, Random was sleeping in a security office while a masked someone was attempting to break in, by attempting, I mean attempting. The Hooded figure finally bashed through the flimsy metal gate with a car and ran inside. The Alarms started to go off, but Random was having a dream of a world of cookies, suddenly, his cookie world collapsed before him as he finally woke up and attempted to apprehend the crook. He pounced on him like a cheetah and unmasked the figure to be… Darthtyler and Pixar playing a prank on Random. All of a sudden Random, Darthtyler and Pixar were grabbed by the arms and taken. Random awoke on a tiny island inhabited by his fellow contestants. Gogobell was chasing after Olly for last season and Gogobell tripped on a reading Poolol. Sora saw a ship shadow in the distance and asked DiamondTree who had sincere vision to take a look, it was a bunch of new figures that only a few had seen before. A large figure hopped off the boat, his name was DCRFan and he was the new host for the season. At the announcement of the new season, run attempted to bury himself in sand. It was a battle between old and new. The Old Generation being comprised of: Ultimer, Random, Poolol, American Kart/Eljuan, Gogobell, Run, Pixar, Bestfriends, Diamond, Sora, Darthtyler, Olly and Jurre. The new team was comprised of: Chewbacca, Padsquad, Disneyy, Emma.Disney, Torsita, Ginging, Willgie, Willsworld, Rubydragon, Robsquad, HBCDR9, Alperando and Lfnsd. American Kart was the only one who was welcoming of the new group, however, Ginging spat in front of him and Darthtyler immediately pointed out that it was a waste of space and terrible hygiene in the thickest british accent possible, Alperando, shoved him into the water to shut him up but he kept on talking. DCRFan, had dropped some equipment and a pineapple coated in chocolate down to them. Random attempted to eat the pineapple in one fell swoop but it became stuck in his throat. In a nod to the first episode of last season, they had to build a team boat and race to a nearby island of Santorini. Gogobell found some palm and tied Olly to the tree so he couldn’t cause any mishaps since Gogobell didn’t exactly trust him. Rubydragon and Padsquad started to draw out a manual for the boat while HBCDR9 started to collect the wood. Meanwhile Diamond said that there’s a storm brewing and crazily enough, a massive dark cloud was perched on the horizon. Random finally got hold of the pineapple and felt something crunchy inside, little did he know, it was a compass. Robsquad was piling the materials when suddenly he tripped on some teeth, one had lodged in his toe. Disneyy and Emma.Disney, the sisters of the group complained how the boat wasn’t straight and the other complained how it was too straight and too unoriginal. Willgie attempted to give them both time outs but they headbutted him, knocking him out, The Old Generations boat was almost completed when suddenly, the palm tree caught fire from a lightning bolt. Olly was screaming for help while Gogobell simply didn’t care, Run and Bestfriends ran to aid but were blocked by lightning. Olly screamed “Why mother nature, why !” A piece of palm blowing in the wind tied Ultimer and Pixar’s legs together and they had to work in unison, but that was tricky since they had to go opposite directions. The Boats were completed, Run had the not so smart idea of heading towards the storm while the newbies attempted to head away from it. Meanwhile acting out Washington crosses the Delaware the old team narrowly missed lightning bolt, large waves and a drowning fish ?. The Newbies on the other hand, had managed to stay well away from the storm and saw blue roofs on the horizon, it was Santorini. Random was going to be sick (because of the compass), so Jurre and Ultimer begged that he doesn’t be sick in the boat, but before he could turn around, he vomited up a compass. Everyone looked at him in awe. They looked at the red arrow and it was pointed away from them, telling them they were going to wrong way. Suddenly the bolt of lightning engulfed the team and their boat was slowly sinking, Attempting to redeem himself, Olly broke away from the palm, jumped over the fire and swam towards the boat. He found it less than 2 metres away from him and pulled the boat and it’s members back to shore. The Newbies arrived in Santorini while Torsita slipped back into the water because of the slippery concerete. They raced up the stairs, while chewbacca kept sliding down them. They finally made it and won !. Vote for a member of the original cast to leave the show, I wonder who it will be ? https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSekEeqSSZ3HvhDobNkUif3gCECqAIiU6MZgnhUG4xXRsc8itA/viewform